Party Dancecapades!
Party Dancecapades! is a 12th Episode from VeggieTales. on May 1, 1997 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on December 14, 1998 by Word Entertainment on VHS, on March 31, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on March 29, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on October 9, 2001 by HiT Entertainment on VHS, on March 1, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, on November 26, 2004 by Sony Wonder on DVD, on May 12, 2005 by SONY Wonder on DVD, on June 14, 2009 by Universal on DVD, on March 22, 2012 by 20th Century Fox on DVD, on October 2, 2016 by TBN on TV, and on May 31, 2017 aired by NBC on TV. Plot At a Pokémon Center, , , and are over by the front desk waiting for Nurse Joy, while is kneeling over a nearby seat, humming and petting Squishy while it sleeps on the seat. Suddenly, Nurse Joy comes out to the front desk carrying everyone's s, while pushes a tray with sitting on top. Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms, and everyone collects their Poké Balls. Later, Ash and Clemont are sitting and chatting, while Serena brushes , with and waiting patiently for their turn to be brushed. When Serena is done brushing Eevee, Pancham walks over and implies that it's his turn next. However, Braixen disagrees, and the two start fighting, much to Serena's frustration. She yells at them to wait patiently, and the two leave each other alone. Serena then tells Braixen it's her turn. Once all of Serena's Pokémon are brushed, Serena goes over to a nearby computer to check for new Pokévision videos. She notices something odd, and presses a button on the screen. She is greeted with a video of Monsieur Pierre, inviting all Pokémon Performers to his dance party. Everyone comes over to the computer as Pierre continues. Pierre says that there is only one catch to attending- all Performers and their Pokémon must bring along a date. Serena looks to Ash and blushes as Pierre continues, revealing that would be in attendance as Pierre's guest. Pierre then concludes his video. Bonnie asks if they can come to the party, and Ash asks if she's even going. Serena says she is, and goes over to Larry. Serena asks Larry if he wants to go, as although there would be lots of people in attendance, it would be a fun experience. Larry madly nods yes, and Clemont reminds Serena that everyone needs a date. Ash suggests that should be Larry's partner. Clemont calls out Bob, and the two Pokémon agree to be each other's dates. Bonnie asks if that means that Clemont would be Serena's date, and Serena asks if Clemont would. Clemont becomes nervous, and while everyone tries to convince Clemont, Serena shows disappointment in not having Ash as her date. Once Ash and leave the Pokémon Center, they head towards Monsieur Pierre's mansion, where the dance would be held. Serena notices it over the horizon, and in no time they arrive at the front gate. Bonnie notes the large size of the crowd, and asks Clemont if he's going to be all right. Clemont nervously remarks that he's wondering that himself, and Serena encourages him that he'll be fine. Miette shows up out of nowhere and overhears what Serena said, noting that Ash isn't her date. Serena is surprised by Miette's sudden appearance, and Miette walks over to Ash and asks if he would be her date, much to Serena's shock. Ash says yes, also much to Serena's horror, and Miette notices Larry, who hides behind Serena in shyness. Miette asks if Serena caught it, and Serena notes that she did, and that Larry's dancing is fantastic. Miette says that they should go ahead and enjoy the party, and drags along Ash as she walks inside. does the same to Pikachu, and the two pairs walk inside together. Miette looks behind her and winks at Serena, which angers her. Serena angrily tells Bonnie and Clemont that they should go inside as well, and she angrily marches inside, fists clenched tightly. Bonnie and Clemont look at each other as if to ask why Serena is so mad, but they brush it off and follow Serena inside. Meanwhile, watches from outside. James notes that it's no surprise that their foes would be there, and notes that it makes a great chance to catch Pikachu. Jessie and approach the two, and Jessie notes that James would be her date. Gourgeist goes with . James reluctantly agrees, and the two walk inside as well. Once inside, Ash and his friends arrive at the front desk. The receptionist checks them in and then gives everyone a card, and Serena asks what they are for. The receptionist tells her that they are for a special event later. She also notes that there are outfits available to rent, and points them in the direction of the dressing room. Once inside the dressing room, Serena and Miette are in awe at the gargantuan amount of clothes available. Serena starts looking for dresses while Clemont follows, while Pikachu and Slurpuff are over by a shelf lined with accessories. Slurpuff puts on a large teal bow, and French Peas's hardly impressed by it. Miette grabs dresses one by one off the rack and giving them to Ash, who is clearly not enjoying carrying them. Miette and Ash pass by Serena, who is holding a dress up to a mirror. She notices Ash in the mirror's reflection and let's out a disappointed sigh. Once the veggie gang has arrived in the ballroom, Junior remarks how pretty Madame Blueberry's lightest red dress is, and Madame Blueberry says the same for Mr. Lunt's yellow dress. Lovey has donned a very formal teal suit, and Male Veggies have donned gold bowties while Female Veggies have put on tiaras. Larry looks incredibly worried about the large amount of guests, and Bob implies that everything's going to be all right. Archibald, wearing a light blue dress, spots Mr. Nezzer's group and comes over to them with Lenny in his clutches. Madame and Archibald complement on each other's dresses, and Mr. Nezzer, wearing a suit similar to Mr. Lunt's but colored blue, complains how tight the outfit is around his neck. Mr. Lunt notes that they aren't used to dressing formally. French Peas implies about his lime bowtie while Esther, wearing a tiara, stands next to him. Suddenly, the lights dim and a spotlight shines down on Monsieur Pierre and Aria from atop a large stairwell. Pierre thanks everyone for coming and introduces Aria, who greets the audience. Aria spots Serena among the crowd and smiles, and Serena does the same. Team Rocket watches from a nearby table across the room from Ash's group. Jessie, wearing a purple dress, says to herself that she is destined to be , and , wearing a platinum / bronze bowtie like all the other male veggies, comments on Jessie's remark. Pierre and Aria hold hands and walk down the staircase, and Laura Carrot (wearing a tiara like all the other female veggies) does the same with , who also wears a blue bow tie. Once the two couples arrive onto the dance floor, they dance together. Serena comments on Aria's wonderful dancing skills, and Miette comments on it as well. Once Pierre and Aria finish dancing, the lights come back on and everyone applauds. The two take a bow and Pierre announces that the dance floor is now open. Miette grabs Ash onto the dance floor, and Madame Blueberry asks a very nervous Clemont to dance with her as well. Bob and Larry go onto the dance floor as well, and everyone begins dancing. Serena tries to walk Clemont how to dance, which he does nervously. Lovey, Junior, and Jimmy all watch from the sidelines, and Bonnie cheers Clemont on. Junior attempts to dance with French Peas, flailing him around crazily. Ash cannot keep up with Miette's pace, and steps on her dress, causing the two to bump against each other's heads. Ash apologizes, and Miette comments on how much of a hard head Ash has. Serena and Clemont stop dancing for a moment so Madame Blueberry can ask if Larry is having a good time, and Larry remarks that it is, much to the former's delight. Jimmy and Jerry Gourd are dancing as well. Jimmy (wearing a brown suit) is clearly not enjoying himself as Jessie flails him around. Gourgeist and Jerry are shown to be dancing as well. Archibald and Laura (wearing a suit just like Jerry's) are watching from the sidelines while eating. Suddenly, Monsieur Pierre tells everyone to form into circles, as it's time to change partners and dance. Once everyone does so, Pierre orders for previous episode's music to play and begins the dance. Serena, paired up with a young man in a red suit, wonders if Larry is okay with dancing with others. She glances over her shoulder at Larry, who is dancing with a in a blue bowtie and clearly having a good time. Serena, no longer worried about him, proceeds to dance with her partner. Ash has trouble keeping up with a woman in a light-green dress and chuckles nervously as everyone switches partners. Aria is Ash's new partner, which surprises him. She notes that dancing isn't hard, and that Ash just needs to relax. He does so, and they dance. Serena is paired with James, much to latter's dismay, and Miette is paired with Monsieur Pierre, who compliments on Miette's dancing. The dance goes on, and everyone changes partners: Jessie is paired up with the man in the red suit, Clemont is paired up with a girl in a light-blue dress (much to Clemont's dismay), and Serena is paired with a young man in an olive-colored suit. However, Serena is distracted by Ash, who is next in line and dancing with a woman in a pink dress. She blushes as everyone switches partners, and she is paired with Ash. Ash reaches out his hand and Serena blushes again as she reaches for his hand. Unfortunately, before they can grab one another's hands, the music stops and the dance is over, much to Serena's sheer horror and disappointment in not getting to dance with Ash. Ash, not noticing Serena's disappointment, asks her if she had fun. Serena depressingly replies that she wished she could have danced more, and Ash wonders why Serena is upset. Monsieur Pierre announces another activity, which he claims to be the main event: since there are no Pokémon battles in the Pokémon Showcase, he announces a Tag Battle. The participants would be chosen at random via the cards everyone received at the front desk. He tells everyone to hold them up to the light, and if something appears on the card, they would be participating in the battle. Ash and Serena's cards have a crown appear on them, while Miette and James's cards have a bow appear on them, which means the battle would be VeggieTales vs. ShapeTales Team. Finally, the Pokémons are in the ballroom, Eevee uses a bible verse. Eevee looks incredibly depressed for hitting the ladies, then Eevee and Bunnelby reads it "He who steals must steal no longer, but rather he must labor, performing with his own hands what is good, so that he will have something to share with one who has need. - Ephesians 4:28". and Eevee sadly says I'm sorry Bunnelby that stealing is wrong and Bunnelby forgives Eevee for steals his ideas from Pikachu as Bunnelby and Eevee runs away as episode ends. Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Party Dancecapades